Hojas en Blanco
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Edward es un maestro recién graduado que llega a Seattle con la esperanza de dejar atrás los problemas con sus ex sumisas. Isa, una adolescente que por primera vez rompe las barreras de sus padres... summary completo en el interior :D
1. Argumento & Prólogo

**Aquí está mi nueva novela, les pido disculpas por errores que existan en un futuro, no suelo editarlas luego de escribirlas, mi costumbre siempre ha sido editar una vez terminada la obra. Mi primera novela Dom-Sumisa, espero que les agrade. Actualización todos los miércoles (amanecer jueves).**

* * *

**Argumento**

Edward es un maestro recién graduado que llega a Seattle con la esperanza de dejar atrás los problemas con sus ex sumisas.

Isa, una adolescente que por primera vez rompe las barreras de sus padres y decide ingresar a la escuela para estar preparada para algo más grande llamado universidad.

Tres cosas estaban claras:

Primero, su maestro de matemáticas le gustaba hasta el tuétano.

Segundo, querer iniciar clases en una escuela pública no había sido una gran idea.

Tercero, la mirada oscura del señor Masen le hacía sentir mariposas en el vientre humedeciéndole las bragas.

Un dom experimentado y una sumisa novata obtienen una relación perfecta.

¿Qué pasaría si Isa pierde la memoria?

¿Podrá Edward tener a su sumisa de vuelta?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Para Isa levantarse este día en especial resultaba como un dolor en el trasero, iniciaría clases por primera vez en un instituto antes de ir a la universidad provocándole un retortijón en el estomago.

Vistiéndose con extrema lentitud buscando la mejor de sus prendas le llegó cuarto para las ocho de la mañana y aun no desayunaba. Al ser el primer día tendría que ir en taxi a la escuela hasta poder hablar con alguien que le indicara en recorrido del bus.

El cielo parcialmente nublado le resultaba hermoso, Seattle siempre fue su ciudad preferida sin embargo sus padres nunca quisieron mudarse allí.

-Respira y tranquilízate -se dijo a sí misma-, nadie te va a zurrar por ser nueva.

Levantando la capucha de la sudadera empezó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, necesitaba llegar a la secretaría. De por sí ya llegaba tarde y la vergüenza de que le llamaran la atención era imposible de huirle.

-Mierda, mierda y más mierda, maldito reloj que no me despertó -Edward caminaba a paso acelerado hacia la secretaría mirando el reloj de su muñeca cada dos segundos-. Si no fuera por el maldito perro bullicioso del vecino aun estuviera durmiendo, debería llevarle una hamburguesa en agradecimiento.

Su caminar era más como un trote hasta que chocó con algo o alguien, quien dio un grito ahogado que le turbó los sentidos pero aun así logró sujetar a la dueña de este moldeándola a su figura percibiendo un delicioso olor a cítricos suaves haciéndole agua la boca.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con la voz ronca, su libido había llegado al punto más alto.

-Sí -susurró ella y su maldita alarma mental reconoció que la dueña de esa voz era una sumisa en potencia.

La liberó de su agarre rogando por que fuese una compañera de trabajo y no una alumna. Separándose de ella, la miró a los ojos y su mirada marrón achocolatada lo capturó como una red, sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso tono rosa para luego liberarlo al mirar al suelo.

-Disculpe, iba distraída -ella susurró evitando mirarle.

El cabello castaño rojizo caía sobre sus mejillas ocultando aquel hermoso rostro de nariz respingona y labios completamente besables. Dándose un golpe en la frene mentalmente vio que ella a penas era una niña, una alumna posiblemente.

-No hay problema -susurró enojado al percatarse que tan estúpido estaba siendo al mirarla como hombre y no como un maestro.

Cerrando las manos en puños empezó a caminar con paso acelerado dejándola atrás rogando que no fuese su alumna, si tan solo mirarla un segundo lo había puesto cachondo como un adolescente, no sabía como resistiría verla a diario.

-Señor Masen, es un gusto volver a verlo -la mujer regordeta de nombre Abie que conoció el día de su contratación lo saludó demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

-Señora Newton, buen día -trató de sonreírle, pero ser un hombre poco atado a ser social le hizo que fuese más una mueca a una sonrisa-. No debió haber venido tan temprano, su clase empieza a las nueve- "Maldito perro" gritó mentalmente.

-No lo sabía -respondió apretando la mandíbula.

-Se lo notificamos por correo electrónico

-Mi…

-Disculpe -aquella voz lo interrumpió-, soy Isa Swan…

-Un momento, no ves que estoy hablando con el señor Masen -la mujer regordeta le habló levantando un dedo callándola e instintivamente Edward deseó mandar a callar a la mujer para permitirle que la hermosa niña hablase.

-Lo siento -la dulce niña de nombre Isa susurró.

-Por favor, continua -habló sin detenerse a pensar. Ella lo miró dedicándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa con aquellos sonrosados labios.

-Has llegado tarde -le recriminó la secretaria.

-Ha sido mi culpa -volvió a hablar sin pensar-, nos hemos chocado camino aquí, ella estuvo a punto de caer -involuntariamente su mirada se posó en ella, quien se sonrojó mirando a otro lado.

-Esa no es excusa.

-Suficiente -miró furibundo a Abie usando su tono dominante-. Señorita Swan, ¿En que podemos ayudarle?

-Necesito mi horario para poder empezar el día de clases.

Abie empezó a rebuscar en su escritorio mientras como un pervertido recorría con la vista de arriba abajo por el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Isa.

-Aquí tienes -la voz de la otra mujer rompió el hechizo-. Antes de que se me olvide, no puede entrar a clases una vez empezada.

-Esperaré la otra hora -susurró saliendo apresuradamente como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Edward -la secretaria empezaba a caerle como un chicle pegado al zapato-. Puedo llamarte Edward ¿verdad?

-Como guste

-Vi como miraba a esa niña, creo que está de más decirle que esta ya no es la universidad y que involucrarse con una alumna lo llevará a prisión.

-Soy recién graduado, no estúpido. No soy un adolescente cachondo. Lo que usted haya visto me tiene sin cuidado, soy lo suficiente profesional como para meterme con una alumna.

Salió de la oficina hecho una fiera. Era verdad, había observado los pechos bien proporcionados de Isa y recorrido cada curva de su cuerpo comiéndosela con los ojos pero nunca haría algo por aprovecharse de ella, suficientes problemas había tenido en Inglaterra con sus sumisas como para llegar a otro continente a meter la pata con una adolescente menor de edad.

Sentada en una de las escaleras del pasillo frente a su salón recordó la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre, sus brazos fuertes la habían sujetado cuando por poco se cae de bruces, incluso la había ayudado con la secretaria que parecía querer arrancarle los ojos con sus propias uñas pintadas de un horroroso color rosa chillón.

Un escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal, la sensación de ser observada la inundó obligándola a levantar el rostro de su ejemplar de "La noche del Cazador" –N/A Libro de Nalini Singh- para escanear el pasillo, a medida que levantó la vista se encontró frente suyo aquellos ojos verdes observándola fijamente como si la analizara.

La boca se le secó y el corazón empezó a latirle desenfrenado. Su mirar la abstraía de todo, solo era capaz de concentrarse en su rostro mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, cejas pobladas acompañadas de unas largas pestañas que ocultaban un poco esa mirada intensa que escondía algún secreto oscuro y aquel cabello castaño claro domado con gel en un peinado hacia atrás eran llamativos al ojo al igual que su corta barba.

¡Ring!

El sonido de la campana la hizo dar un salto desconectándola de sus ojos, de pronto el pasillo se inundó de alumnos que empezaron a entrar en el aula que le tocaba recibir matemáticas. Con nerviosismo tomó su maleta y apretó el libro a su pecho como si eso fuese a callar su corazón que le tronaba en los oídos.

Se sentó en el asiento de la primera fila de la esquina contraria a la puerta. Sentía la necesidad de alejarse de todos sus compañeros y que mejor que sentarse frente al escritorio del maestro.

-Es la primera vez que te veo, eres nueva ¿verdad? -una voz masculina le habló desde atrás y se obligó a girarse en el asiento para verlo.

-Lo soy

-Eres muy hermosa -él muchacho de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol le acarició la mejilla y se alejó al instante, se sintió como si aquel contacto la hubiera quemado.

-Gracias

-Buenos días señoritas y señores -al escuchar esa voz nueva pero familiar el corazón le brincó celebrando algo que ella no entendía-. Soy Edward Masen y seré su profesor de matemáticas.

Respirando con nerviosismo se giró y aquella mirada oscura en sus ojos claros la hizo temblar advirtiendo que algo se avecinaba en su corazón.

Tres cosas estaban claras:

Primero, su maestro de matemáticas le gustaba hasta el tuétano.

Segundo, querer iniciar clases en una escuela pública no había sido una gran idea.

Tercero, la mirada oscura del señor Masen le hacía sentir mariposas en el vientre humedeciéndole las bragas.

* * *

**Vale recalcar que la novela se encuentra legalmente protegida contra la copia y distribución sin mi autorización. **

**Att. Ariana ArEd**


	2. A las nuevas lectoras

Saludos a tod s.

Dado que he recibido algunos reviews anónimos, preguntando sobre la continuación de HEB, les escribo para disculparme por haber eliminado los últimos 20 capítulos, pero la razón de esto se debe a que ha sido publicada en Amazon, por lo tanto me vi forzada a hacerlo.

Paso para decirles a las nuevas lectoras, que cualquier pregunta puede ser formulada en la página del libro el facebook (el link está en mi perfil de FF) o a mi correo ariana_ared (arroba) outlook . com, recibirán su respuesta el mismo día.

Grazie por leerme.

Ariana ArEd


End file.
